YUKI
by riezyoe
Summary: "Apa kau ingat, Jonghun? Syal putih ini pemberianmu setahun lalu. Tepat ditanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan hari ini. Juga suasana ini. . ." Sho-ai/BL, Lee Hongki..RnR?


**YUKI**

* * *

**Author**_: RiezYoe / yoe-chan / RY (abaikan-.-'')__**  
**_

_**Genre**__: Shonen-Ai/Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst__**  
**_

_**Cast**__: Lee Hongki_

_**Pair**__: JongKi (niatnya -_-'')_

_**Lenght**__: Oneshoot_

_**Warning**__: Saya yakin, yang baca ini akan bingung dengan maksudnya. maafkan saya yang tidak memberikan penjelasan secara langsung. silahkan ditebak dan dikira sendiri ya /DUESH. Oya meski tak disebut nama, ini POV Hongki semuanya._

* * *

**XxxxX**

Siluet kenangan sengaja ia putar kembali dalam otaknya. Mengingat semua hal yang pernah ia alami dimasa lalu. Mengenang semua suka duka kehidupannya bersama sang terkasih.

Ia, terduduk sendiri di atas bangku kayu panjang yang dingin. Tepat di bawah kokohnya Mapple yang menjulang di belakangnya. Beribu butiran putih dari langit itu tak henti menuruni udara sore ini. Kelam langit seolah telah berkompromi dengan ia yang tengah muram saat ini.

Diam, ia hanya terdiam disana. Pandangan manik berliannya tak mampu menyiratkan kilaunya. Sepasang manik itu telah redup. Paras ayunya pun kini telah termakan muram. Bibir mungilnya tak lagi bisa menyungging senyum. Tak lagi bisa melengkungkan keindahan miliknya.

Ia. . .

Kesepian. . .

"Apa kau ingat, Jonghun? Syal putih ini pemberianmu setahun lalu. Tepat ditanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan hari ini. Juga suasana ini. . ."

Ia menggumam. Seolah kini ia tengah berbicara pada orang yang bernama Jonghun itu. Tangan mulus berbalut sarung tangan itu meraba pelan syal yang tengah menggulung di lehernya. Memaksakan bibir itu melepas senyum seolah ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan orang terkasihnya.

Ia menarik tangannya. Memangkunya kembali di atas pahanya yang telah terbalut celana panjang.

"Kau memberikannya padaku karena kau tak ingin aku sakit, bukan? Aku tidak akan sakit, yakinlah."

Kembali. Ia melepas senyum palsunya. Binar sepasang maniknya kini mulai memerah. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mengerjapkan mata indah tanpa kilau itu dengan perlahan. Tak ingin bulir bening dari sana akan tumpah tanpa komandonya. Ia kuat. Setidaknya itulah keyakinannya kini.

"Kita sering ketempat ini, kan? Tepat di bangku ini kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau ingat?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaanya menggantung. Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Entahlah. Sepertinya ia memang sengaja melepas seluruh pertanyaannya pada udara dingin disana. Berharap 'mungkin' pertanyaannya bisa didengar yang terkasihnya dijauh sana.

"Kita selalu mendengarkan musik dari satu i-pod, apa kau masih ingat?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Telapak kanan yang telah terbungkus rapi oleh sarung tangan itu kini mengusap bangku sampingnya yang mulai tertutup butiran putih salju. Pelan. Ia menyingkirkan semua butiran itu tanpa sisa. Menerawang kembali kenangan suka saat 'mereka' bersama dulu. Tersenyum samar meski jelas sekali itu sebuah paksaan.

"Berapa kali kita berciuman ditempat ini? Kau tidak tahu kan? Bahkan aku mengitungnya dan itu sangat banyak. Kau sangat tidak sabar, apa kau tahu itu?"

Kini ia sedikit terkikik. Mata itu menyipit. Menatap dalam bekas tempat duduk sang terkasih.

Tes

Bulir bening itu mencuri paksa kesempatannya untuk keluar. Mencuri paksa ketegaran sang empu yang telah dengan susah payah membangunnya. Ia runtuh. Benteng pertahanannya mulai runtuh.

Tidak!Ia tak ingin seperti ini! Ia kuat, sampai kapanpun!

Lagi. Ia mencoba membangun kembali pertahanannya untuk berdiri tegap dalam ketegarannya. Ia bukanlah orang yang menyedihkan. Ia bukanlah orang yang payah. Dan ia bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah.

Ia untuk bertahan dalam derita sampai kapan?Mampukah ia selamanya dalam keadaan yang menyiksa ini?Ya, ia mampu. Ia tekadkan jiwanya, berjanji dalam relung hatinya, ia akan bertahan. . . . . Sampai akhir.

"Dingin... Sama seperti saat itu,"

Ia bergumam pelan kembali. Memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Mata redup itu menerawang dalam kearah langit muram diatasnya. Mengerjap pelan. Air matanya telah mengering. Meninggalkan bekas samar yang panjang di pipi putih mulusnya.

Diam. Ia terdiam dalam panjang angannya. Kilat memori tak henti bermunculan dalam benak sepinya. Membuat goyah tiap keyakinannya.

"Saat itu kau memelukku begitu erat. Menghangatkan tubuhku dengan sejuta kata cinta yang kau bisikkan di telingaku. Begitu jelas dalam ingatanku."

'Bertahanlah! Jangan runtuh saat ini!'

Batinnya terus mencoba menguatkannya. Ia sungguh tak ingin semua usahanya hancur lebur saat ini.

'Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Jangan sekarang! Aku mohon!'

Terus. Batinnya terus meronta. Berusaha mempertahankan semuanya agar tak sia-sia.

"Hufft... Aku merindukanmu,"

Tangan mungil itu menjulur ke depan. Menengadahkannya ke langit bebas. Sengaja menangkap butiran putih yang terjatuh itu dengan tangannya.

"Kita sangat menyukai salju. Benar, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung kembali. Mata redup miliknya memandang kosong semua butiran salju yang tertangkap oleh tangan mungilnya.

"Ingin sekali menyanyi kembali bersamamu. Seperti dulu..."

Angannya terambang. Mengingat saat dimana mereka berduet dulu. Menyanyi dan memainkan gitar bersama.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi permainan gitarmu. Sampai kapanpun..."

Teringat kembali pada petikan jari kokoh itu pada gitar kesayangannya. Menyambungkan petikan demi petikan untuk menghasilkan irama. Melantunkan lirik lagu bersamaan. Menikmati suasana dalam indah duet mereka. Kenangan yang manis, bukan?

Ia tersenyum simpul.

Tangan itu masuk dalam saku mantel dinginnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Skull. Gantungan ponsel ini kau belikan saat aku merengek memintanya saat kita pulang dari tempat kerjamu. Saat itu kau tidak punya uang karena belum menerima gaji, tapi aku tetap memaksamu membelikannya. Sampai-sampai kau menggadaikan ponselmu demi hal itu. Kau yang bodoh karena tak bisa membantahku? Atau aku yang keterlaluan padamu?"

Mengelus pelan gantungan ponsel berbentuk skull itu. Memandang penuh makna disana. Mengingat keegoisannya yang mungkin pernah ia perbuat ketika bersama.

"Maaf..."

Ucapnya pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau memintaku bertahan demi dirimu, bukan? Dan aku sudah menepatinya hingga saat ini. Berdiri sendiri tanpamu."

Bergetar. Bibir mungil itu mulai bergetar. Kedua maniknya kini tak bisa lagi bertahan menahan air matanya yang mulai keluar.

Ia telah benar-benar runtuh...

"Tidak bisa, Jonghun! Aku tak bisa lebih dari ini,"

Kedua tangan mungil itu dengan kuat mencengkram dadanya. Berusaha menahan semuanya. Tapi sungguh sulit. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangisnya semakin memilukan di telinga.

"Kembalilah Jonghun, kumohon"

Satu kalimat mustahil itu terucap dengan susah payah dari sana. Menandakan jiwa raganya kini begitu lelah dan frustasi.

"Baiklah..."

Gumamnya menggantung. Perlahan mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir. Menghela nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia merogoh saku mantel cokelatnya. Mengambil i-pod yang dulu sering dipakainya untuk mendengarkan lagu bersama Jonghun. Memilih lagu yang jadi favorit mereka. Memutarnya dengan volume penuh.

Berjalan menyusuri trotoar disana. Entah itu jalan menuju rumahnya atau bukan, ia sudah tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Butir putih tak henti berhamburan dari langit muram diatasnya. Semakin menebal di jalan. Tapi sepasang kaki itu terus melangkah meski mulai terasa berat.

Pandangan matanya lurus menatap kedepan. Meski begitu, sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang?

Tak peduli. Meski mereka yang tertabrak tubuhnya telah menyumpahinya dengan berbagai kata kesialan.

Tak mendengar. Ya, kedua telinganya tak mendengar semua itu. Ia hanya mendengar lagu-lagu kenangannya bersama sang terkasih.

Sejauh mana ia telah melangkahkan kakinya?Sampai dimana ia saat ini?Ia tak tahu. . .Ia juga sudah tak peduli. . .

Langit malam kian mengambil alih langit sore. Namun kemuraman disana tetap tak hilang. Langit hitam itu tetap muram. Tetap kelam. Tak ada cahaya dari sana. Bulan dan jutaan bintang mahkota malam pun seolah tak mau memberikan sedikit saja keindahannya untuk malam ini. Tak sudi membagi sedikit saja cahayanya. Hanya lampu-lampu jalanan yang sekarang dengan setianya menerangi ia yang berjalan sendirian.

Meski begitu ia tetap tak peduli. . .Mengacuhkan semua hal disekitarnya. . .

Langkahnya terhenti. Mata itu mencoba memandang sekeliling. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang. Hingga mata indah itu melihat objek yang tak asing baginya. Seorang pengamen. Entah sihir atau apa, maniknya melihat sang terkasih disana, si pengamen. Wajah tampan dengan hidung mancung dan sepasang mata sendu yang menenangkan. Sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi kecil.

''Jonghun...? Benarkah itu kau?" Gumamnya pelan. Matanya tetap lurus menatap ke seberang jalan tempat si pengamen memainkan gitar akustiknya.

Pelan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memotong jalan raya itu. Tak peduli pada semua kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disana. Mengacuhkan setiap teriakan larangan menyeberang dari orang-orang disana. Mata itu sengaja membuta. Telinga itu sengaja menuli.

Matanya setia menatap si pengamen didepan sana, yang ia yakini sebagai Jonghun-nya. Kedua kakinya terus berpijak diatas jalan raya itu tanpa ragu. Ia hanya melihat'nya'. Tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

CKIIIITTTT!

BRAAKK!

Tubuh itu terpelanting kasar dan tiba-tiba. Memaksanya jatuh ke aspal hitam bersalju di bawahnya. Mengalir dan memuncratkan cairan anyir itu kemana-mana. Memberikan warna kontras bagi butiran salju yang menyentuhnya.

Semua orang mengerumuninya. Panik. Tapi ia masih tersadar. Matanya yang hampir tak kuat membuka itu mengamati satu per satu orang yang mengerumuninya.

Disana...

Tangan mungil yang masih setia dengan erat menggenggam I-Pod itu berusaha terjulur pada satu objek disana. Dia, si pengamen yang ingin ia hampiri tadi.

Bibir mungil bernoda cairan merah nan anyir itu menyungging senyum tipis ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sendu yang ia yakini hanya milik orang terkasihnya. Senyuman bahagia yang telah lama menghilang dari paras ayunya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tangan yang tak digapai tadi terkulai lemas. Jatuh dengan kasar menyentuh aspal. Genggamannya merenggang. Mata indah yang telah lelah dan penuh derita itu menutup perlahan. Menyisakan setetes bulir bening melewati sudutnya yang terpejam.

Ia. . .

Tertidur dalam damai. . .

**XxxxX**

**END**

**XxxxX**

* * *

_review ayo ayooo XD_


End file.
